Enemy! My Love!
by myprincessd
Summary: SEQUEL "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun Seetaaannnn! Berhenti kau! Atau kucincang-cincang dirimu!" "Saranghae Lee Sungmin! Berbahagialah!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya makin melebarkan genggamannya. "ANDWE KYU! HIKS! ANDWE! TIDAK AKAN KU BALAS PERNYATAAN CINTAMU JIKA KAU TETAP MELEPASKAN AKAR INI!" SRET GEDEBUG Ini masih Sequel Chingu! Klo mau diterusin atau enggak komen! OK!


**Enemy! My Love**

{KyuMin FF YAOI}

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon {Lee Youngwoon/Kangin}

Park Jungsu {Lee Jungsu/Leeteuk (yeoja)}

Tan Hangeng {Cho Hangeng}

Kim Heechul {Cho Heechul (yeoja)}

EunHae and Yewook Couple

SEQUEL

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun Seetaaannnn! Berhenti kau! Atau kucincang-cincang dirimu!" Teriak sesosok Namja manis yg sedang mengejar Namja tampan yg kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan kelinci gendut! Sebelum kau mengganti PSP ku yg kemarin kau pecahkan!" Balas Kyuhyun sengit seraya menampilkan smirknya yg malah membuat sosok manis dibelakangnya yg ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin makin mempercepat laju larinya.

"Pokoknya kalau sampai buku tugasku itu kau rusakkan! Detik ini juga kau akan ku bunuh Cho!" Gumam Sungmin seraya mengatur nafasnya yg ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Namja evil yg malah asyik melambung-lambungkan buku tugas Sungmin ke udara.

"Yaaa! Kalau kau bisa kelinci gendut!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya mengedip-ngedipkan kedua kelopak obsidiannya.

"Kalian ini! Tidak bisa kah akur sehariiii saja!" Ucap Donghae yg diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yg juga ada di kantin kampus itu.

"Iya nich! Lama-lama nanti kalian jatuh cinta lho!" Goda Eunhyuk yg notabennya sebagai kekasih Donghae.

"Tidak akan!" Seru kompak KyuMin yg membuat keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aish jinja! Kenapa harus kita berdua yg cari kayu bakar sich!" Gumam Sungmin sebal sedangkan Namja tampan yg berada disampingnya malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya gak pa pa lah! Kan sekalian cuci mata?" Seru Kyuhyun senang yg membuat Sungmin cengo beberapa saat.

"Yak! Cuci mata apanya! Disini tidak ada apa2 kecuali pohon, semak dan dedaunan kering! Dan kemungkinan besar disini ada binatang buasnya lagi! Hiiii! Ngeri?" Umpat Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah! Penakut!" Desis Kyuhyun meremehkan yg membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Kelinci!" Seru Sungmin kegirangan, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sungmin berlari ke tempat dimana kelinci itu berada tanpa mengindahkan teriakan panik Kyuhyun.

"HEI! BERHENTI LEE SUNGMIN! DI SITU ADA JURANG! BERHEN_

"AAAAAA!

Teriakan kalut Kyuhyun terputus begitu saja dengan teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin dan bisa ia lihat bahwa Sungmin sedang berpegangan erat di akar yg muncul dari tanah. Disaat Kyuhyun akan mendekat ke arah Sungmin! Tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak gundukkan tanah yg gembur sehingga menyebabkannya tergelincir dan jatuh ke jurang yg sama dengan Sungmin. Akan tetapi tangan kanannya dengan cekatan meraih akar yg sedang dipegang erat oleh Sungmin, jadi posisinya Sungmin di atas dan Kyuhyun disamping Sungmin agak kebawah.

"Akarnya tidak akan kuat menahan kita berdua Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun yg melihat akar itu makin keluar dari tanah.

"Jadi! Maksudmu apa?" Gumam Sungmin khawatir

"Salah satu dari kita harus rela melepaskan tautan tangannya dari akar ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua foxynya penuh.

"Apa maksudmu Cho! Kau gila eoh!" Hardik Sungmin frustasi

"Aku akan lebih gila lagi kalau membiarkanmu jatuh ke jurang ini Sungminnie!"

"Aku akan melepaskan tautan tanganku dari akar ini?" Lanjut Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin makin menangis histeris.

"Akan kubunuh kau Cho! Jika kau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!"

"Silahkan kalau kau mau membunuhku Ming! Yg terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatanmu?"

"Persetan dengan keselamatanku! Kita akan mati berdua Cho! Itu lebih baik!"

"Ani! Tidak akan aku biarkan itu semua terjadi! Aku akan melepaskan akar ini sekarang!"

"ANDWEE! MATI KAU CHO! KALAU KAU BERANI MELEPASKAN AKAR INI DARI TANGANMU!"

"Sungminnie! Mianhae jika selama ini aku selalu membuatmu marah! Hal itu aku lakukan supaya kau terus memperhatikanku! Karena sebenarnya sejak di Senior High School dulu aku sudah menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadapmu! Akan tetapi aku begitu gugup, jika ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini! Aku takut nanti kau malah pergi dan menjauhiku! Jadi cara inilah yg aku lakukan, yaitu menjadi musuhmu! Supaya kau tetap selalu ada didekatku walaupun kau selalu menganggapku sebagai musuh! Akan tetapi itu lebih baik?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar seraya menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

Genggaman telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun perlahan melonggar dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

"Hiks! Jebal Kyu! Jangan!"

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin! Berbahagialah!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya makin melebarkan genggamannya.

"ANDWE KYU! HIKS! ANDWE! TIDAK AKAN KU BALAS PERNYATAAN CINTAMU JIKA KAU TETAP MELEPASKAN AKAR INI!"

"KYU! JANGAN! HIKS! AKU MOHON KYU!"

SRET

GEDEBUG

"KYUUUUU! HIKS! PABBOYA CHO KYUHYUN! KEMBALI KYUU! AKU MOHON KEMBALI! HIKS,,,,HIKS,,,!"

Hehehe Sya kembali dengan FF terbaru dan terGaJe Chingudeulll!

Ini masih Sequel Chingu!

Klo mau diterusin atau enggak komen! Ok!

*Hug Chingudeul!*

RCL Ne :)


End file.
